Death of Me
by JackOfTheBox
Summary: A sort of sequel to Boy at the Bus Stop. Kinda fluffy I guess.


**Alright so I decided to make another chapter of a little fic called Boy at The Bus Stop, so if you haven't read that, go read it first. Stop and go do that. Are you back? Okay. Let's go.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING well except the plot...**

* * *

 ** _Will's POV  
_**

 _Oh god. I hope he'll be okay...  
_

I'm practically hyperventilating. Although, I suppose Nico is the one who should be flipping out. Today, Nico is well enough to start high school with me. He hasn't been to school since eighth grade. He's actually only fifteen, so he's a year below me in tenth grade. We don't have any classes together. He keeps telling me to 'shut up, he's fine'. I'm just worried! Though I guess I _have_ been babying him a little...

* * *

"And you won't try and beat anyone up? Especially the seniors?" Nico rolls his eyes.

"Honestly, Will. I'll be fine." He says, a little annoyed.

"I'm not worried, well I am, but-"

"I'm not going to beat anybody up. Jesus. What are you, my mother?" Nico's crossed his arms, and he looks away as he says this. I tense.

Nico's mother died in Italy, and his father put him and his sister into an orphanage. His sister died a few years back. Nico knows all that, but only the part about his sister seems to bother him. But it bothers me. I'm not his mother, I'm his boyfriend. And I don't think he should make those kinds of comments, even if he's only joking.

"Nico-" I start. He shakes his head.

"Never mind." He looks back at me and his face softens. He sighs. "Look, I promise  
I'll be safe. Okay?" I nod.

"Okay." After making sure he promises to be safe, Over-Protective-Boyfriend-Will turns into Jealous-Boyfriend-Will.

"And what do you do if someone asks you out?" Nico rolls his eyes and holds back a smile.

"First of all, I doubt they will. Second of all, I politely decline and tell them I have a wonderful, loving boyfriend." Nico gives a small smile. "And if they don't leave me alone, I very kindly punch them in the face."

"Good." I tell him. "But be careful, you're still healing a little." Nico makes a small noise that almost sounds like a laugh.

"Yeah, alright. Sure." He says. "Can I go now?"

"I'm serious." I almost let him go, before deciding to kiss him quickly. "Be safe, doctor's orders. And yes, you can go to class." Nico blushes and nods.

"And I- uh, I'll find you, lunch?" He manages. He gets a little flustered when I kiss him in public, but he's pretty cute like that. So it's worth it. I nod.

"See you later, death boy." I say as Nico starts to walk away. He looks over his shoulder.

"Don't call me that, luce del sole." He calls, and keeps walking. God I hope he'll be alright.

* * *

 _ **Nico's POV  
**_

Honestly. Will's an absolute mess. He's sweet, the way he cares about me, but I'd rather die than tell him that.

Walking into my first period class, I can already tell I'm going to hate it. Almost everyone is wearing bright colors. The only person who is isn't is wearing gray. I sigh and sit. The room goes quiet as soon as I do, and I think it's because they've never seen me before. Or maybe it's a scar I have from a fight. Or maybe-

"Hey. Beat it." A voice breaks the silence, and disrupts my train of thought. I look up and push down the pulse of anger.

It's just some jock, but still. I've never seen him before, and I honestly wish I could still say that. He's ugly, and it honestly surprises me that I think so. I've never seen a guy and gone 'Wow he's ugly', but now I have. And he thinks he can bully me out of a seat? I don't think so.

"No." I tell him, and turn away. I hear a few kids gasp. The jock grabs my sleeve, and accidentally catches a few bandages with it. I wince a little, even though it hurts a lot.

"What did you say to me?" Oh. My. _God._ He wasn't close enough before for me to smell his breath, but now he is, and it smells awful. I resist the urge to gag.

"I said no." I honestly don't know how I manage all this sass in the midst of my pain. "I mean, I wasn't even born here and I understand basic English." It occurs to me that maybe I shouldn't be pissing this guy off. "But then again, I suppose apes don't speak English."

Apparently this idiot jock isn't good at clever comebacks, because he just sort of drops me and glares.

"I'm not an ape. And how come you speak English if you wasn't born here?" He says. I mean really. Kill me now.

"Because I'm not a complete imbecile." Well there's my death sentence. The jock just looks angrier than before.

"I bet you don't even speak any other languages!" He accuses me. I'm Italian, and he tells me I only speak English. What. An. Idiot.

"I do, actually. Latin, Greek, and Italian. So." The jock laughs, which causes the rest of the idiots to laugh.

"Oh really? Say something in Italian." Oh here we go.

"Tu sei un completo idiota e non posso credere che tu non hai ancora caduto da un dirupo." I turn away from him again. Honestly, he's an idiot. I know I've probably just made the whole school hate me, but whatever.

I hear the jock take a seat a few rows back. I let out a small sigh. God I hate this school.

* * *

By the time I get to lunch, I'm ready to throw myself down the stairs. Will said we have the same lunch, but...

"Nico!" Will. I turn, expecting my cute little nerd to be with maybe one or two people. Instead, I find him surrounded by a whole group of people, girls and guys. A good number of people to look at Will and smile. Despite the large number of people he could smile at, he looks directly at me. I cross my arms and wait for him to catch up.

Once he does, he pulls me into a huge hug. I scowl and fake an attempt to shove him off.

"How's my favorite Death Boy?" He exclaims.

"Don't call me that." I tell him. "And I'm fine."

A girl followed Will over, and she follows us to the spot Will leads me to. We sit, and I don't think Will's noticed her.

"Hi Will." She says. The girl curls a strand of hair around her finger. Will looks up.

"Oh hey Abbigail." She fakes a little laugh, and puts a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Oh, Will! I said you can call me Abby!" She looks over at me. "Who's this?" She clearly doesn't approve of me.

"Oh, this is Nico." Will smiles. Abby returns with a small smile that's clearly fake.

"Is he your cousin? He's pretty cute." She says. Will runs a hand through my hair, messing it up even more than it already was.

"Yeah, I know." Will says. "That's why I'm dating him." I feel my face heat up. Abby's face is a shade of red that I'm sure matches my own.

"D-dating?" She asks. Will nods.

"My boyfriend. Nico." Abby stands, looking slightly horrified and shocked. Then she starts laughing, and everyone else around joins her.

"You're so funny!" She exclaims. "Seriously, is he some foster kid?" I'm starting to get angry with this girl, and Will can tell. He sighs.

"You don't get it, do you?" He says. "I'm not kidding." Abby laughs again, but before she gets the chance to say anything, Will kisses me. I hear a few gasps, but at the moment, everything is Will.

When he pulls away, my face is burning. Of course, the only thing I can think to say is extremely intelligent.

"When did you have chocolate?" Very intelligent. Will looks confused for a moment before laughing.

"Oh right!" He pulls a plastic bag out of his backpack and hands it to me. It has a chocolate chip cookie in it.

"Thanks." I tell him. "But if your mom made them, I don't really w-"

"Nah. Dad made this batch." Will says. My eyes widen and I practically inhale the cookie. When I'm finished, Will takes the bag and wipes the crumbs and chocolate off of my face. I smack his hand away, but he insists.

As annoying as Will can be, I'm genuinely sad when we have to go back to class. Fortunately, Will and I both have PE last period, so I guess I'll see him then.

* * *

I officially hate PE. We haven't even started, but I hate the uniform. It shows off too much of my skin, which is actually pretty pale. It's also covered in scars. I'm not fit, either. Or fat. I'm 'deathly thin' according to Will, and I should 'eat a whole cake or something'. But whatever.

As soon as I walk into the gym, I feel a small wave of relief wash over me. Will, telling the teacher something. Eventually he turns and waves me over. I go over and get introduced to our gym teacher or whatever. He's old and overweight, and sweaty. Gross.

Once he lets us go join the rest of the class, I start regretting ever showing up for this class. People are staring at me. I know I'm not very attractive. Pale skin and dark hair sounds good until you look at me. Will takes my hand, and for the first time in five minutes, I look up. He smiles brightly, and I almost smile back. Almost.

"Alright!" The coach shouts and breaks through my illusion of warmth and comfort. "Since you've already stretched, we're going to do some running." A number of kids groan. The coach blows his whistle and everyone starts running. Will starts jogging, and I walk next to him. I'm used to running, I can walk his pace. Will goes into a full run, and I jog to keep up with him.

"Don't wear yourself out, Death Boy!" He calls to me with an out-of-breath laugh.

"I'm not." I reply. "I'm not even running yet." Will gives another breathless laugh.

"Yeah right." I shrug and start running, easily moving past everyone else. I glance back at Will who looks awestruck. I finish a while before him, when he's only half finished. I turn to laugh, knowing he can see me. But I feel dizzy, light headed. Everything goes black and I fall.

* * *

I wake up to Will kneeling over me and pouring water over my face. The whole class stands around. I go to shove Will off, only to find that I'm too weak. I can barely move, and I imagine speaking will be difficult.

"W-Will" I manage. Yes, good. At least I got one word.

"Need a doctor?" He whispers, deadly serious. I close my eyes for a few seconds and open them for a split second before doing it again. Will nods. He told me to do that if I couldn't speak or move. I don't want to try, and that's easiest anyway. Will picks me up and I wince. It seems no one caught me.

"We'll be going." Will says, and leaves. Everything hurts from falling. I move enough to press my face into his shoulder.

I don't remember much of the walk to the car, or the ride home, or the ride to the hospital. All I know is that I when I finally get it together, I'm in a hospital room. After a call for Will, someone tells me I'm just a little weak from being on the streets. The whole time, Will sits next to me, holding my hand and whispering a more simple version of what the doctor is saying.

It's quiet for a few minutes after the doctor leaves. Then Will gives me a small smile.

"Saved your life again, Death Boy." He says. I somehow manage a laugh.

"What?" He says. "I did."

"It's nothing. But for all the times you save me," I tell him, "you're still going to be the death of me, sunshine."

~Fin.


End file.
